The Dark Land
by Kika Moglia
Summary: Sequel to my previous story The Storm
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go with another adventure! Hope you'll like it :o)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything unfortunatelly.**

**Big thank you to my Beta! **

* * *

Chapter 1

It reminded Emma of the Duchess' fields. Regina was so concentrated, so deep in herself, of her essence that if Emma didn't know, she would think it's someone cursed to the stone _(not literally but frozen like statue)_. It took a few hours. Emma didn't know what to do with herself. She knew it wouldn't be a good idea to disturb Regina from her hanky panky. She paced around, tried to sleep for a while, she even went for a little walk; then watched as some parts of the castle were reconstructed. She watched Regina. Her face wrinkling in focus on her task, a light film of sweat glistening on her forehead, a few drops running down the sides of her face. When everything was done, Regina collapsed to the ground, dense grass carpet protecting her body from too much damage. Emma was immediately on her knees, touching the sore shoulder of the erratically breathing queen. The older woman offered her a smile through a wet strand of dark hair.

"Now we can… make some… coffee." Regina closed her eyes and Emma carefully helped her to sit down. The brunette laughed.

After a while even Emma got herself infected and laughed along with Regina. When they finally calmed down Regina silently motioned Emma to help her stand up. Emma supported an exhausted (or high) Regina all the way to the castle or to the new chambers Regina restored, situating her in a very comfortable bed. Regina moaned. _What a pleasure it is to be back home. _ In the meantime, Emma started a fire in the fireplace and the room was flooded with the dim light and soon enough some warmth too. Emma didn't bother undressing herself or Regina. She just lay down next to the already sleeping queen and dozed off.

The next morning (or was it an afternoon?) the warmth and stunning soft smell of apples didn't allow her to get up. She wanted to stay like that. But she forced herself to open at least one eye, catching a glimpse of Regina's muffled hair peeking from under the cover. She didn't remember putting Regina or herself under the covers. It meant that Regina woke up much sooner than her but had no intention of staying awake; maybe just to put some logs into the fire because of the cold air in the room. Emma closed her eyes and breathed out loudly, the sound almost identical to a moan. She shifted to get closer to the brunette and sneaked her hands around the sleeping figure from behind, falling into the depths of Dreamland again.

The few days in the castle which were spent mostly in bed were more than refreshing. After long, long years (maybe a few lives) Regina finally could breathe easily. The freedom she felt was so satisfying. She knew she made a hell lot of mistakes but didn't want to release her chance of having love, once she grasped it. Whether she liked it or not, there was the daughter of her nemesis offering her that chance. She went through lot of states from that – feeling 'hatred', then sensing a trap, thinking it was just a bait to catch her. Then feeling lust and finally admit something was there, something that wouldn't leave her heart nor mind.

* * *

One day Regina woke up, sensing something. Maybe it was the silence, or only rain knocking on the window panes. She shot out of the bed and sneaked out the door to the dark hallway. The shuffling sounded more and more like footsteps. She prepared herself for defense but when she heard high pitched tone of voices somewhere ahead of her she just chuckled and relaxed. She magically put on her regal dress. She put on a stone cold mask and lit up all the torches at once to see who exactly was wandering through her palace. In the light, two figures of very ugly sick-looking men jumped in fear rather than surprise. They kind of held onto each other to give themselves a moral support but one started to push the other in an encouraging gesture. They slowly approached the queen, their teeth were visibly chattering.

"What are two imps like you doing in my house exactly?" Regina asked looking at them from the height.

"I…we…we've…here…" started one.

"My friend here wants to say…that we…somehow…accidentally saw some…light…here before…and we…wanted to check if someone's…anyone's here," finished the other.

"Yes! Yes! That's right! We realized no one could come here but Her Majesty…" he gulped. "So we went to check on it…"

"At night." Regina looked at them quizzically.

They looked at each other. "Well, if there were any intruders…I mean…someone else…we would help them out."

"At night?" Regina repeated, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well…"

"Yes…"

"But if it were you…" the first one started explaining again. "We thought we might come back later to offer you our services."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

The men trembled even more. "Yes…yes, that is true, Your Majesty." They were nodding vigorously.

"Hmmm…" The queen put a finger to her chin, thinking for a while. "Come back to me in the morning if you're so anxious to serve me."

They hurriedly bowed and ran away bumping into each other, trying to get to the nearest exit. Regina burst into a fit of laughter. They were comical.

She was fully awake now and didn't feel like going back to bed so she just took up the men's hobby of walking around her estate. The rain had almost stopped falling; just a few drops found their way to the roof and holes in it. The reconstructed parts of the castle were soon behind her, as she didn't have the time or energy to renew it, so she walked through her old garden for a while in cold dawn. She was at a large patch of grass when a lot of people and other creatures walked to her carefully from all directions. That stopped her in her tracks. The brunette frowned and looked around herself, not sure if she should go defensive or stay in place waiting for denouement. She recognized a few faces in the crowd. It was like gigantic waves speeding to reach a small isle in endless ocean. Suddenly as if a red light showed, everyone stopped, watching the queen from a safe distance. This was a stalemate. No one wanted to make the first move.

Emma was watching, the whole scene from the window, dumbfounded, and her nose almost touching the cold glass. In a second she had her clothes on and hurried outside.

The eye battle on perfectly cut grass continued, nothing changed; only loose parts of clothes were silently moving in the soft wind.

"Regina, what the hell?!" Emma yelled running to the circle around the queen. Every head turned to the direction of the voice. But those faces weren't very friendly. The circle allowed Emma to enter and step up to Regina.

"What's going on here?" Emma whispered searching for an SOS signal in Regina's eyes. It was there. The queen had no idea what all of the theatre meant. They both looked warily over each others' shoulders.

Then everyone got to their knees. As if someone ordered them to. The duo turned in surprise, their eyes jumping from creature to creature.

"Hail to her majesty! The Queen is back!" Still on their knees, they raised their sticks and axes or any other weapon they were holding up above their heads.

Regina gently touched Emma's elbow. "I'll take care of this."

She stepped from behind the blonde and spoke up, "Welcome, my dear friends!" She paused dramatically. "Speak for yourself and tell me what your wish is!"

"To serve our Queen!" they shouted simultaneously.

"Listen up then to what your Queen says!" Regina's voice echoed in the silent, freezing fog. "If you're here to find satisfaction in darkness, if you're bloodthirsty or lusting for misery, go home."

The circle rustled in surprise. A few heads rose to look at the Queen in disbelief.

"Your Majesty?" one or two asked falteringly.

But the royal pointed her finger in the direction of the gate. "I said leave if you don't like what's your Queen saying!" Her features not moving one bit.

Emma expected something like that but not really that ice queen towards her own, now maybe former, servants.

Everyone stayed in place, even if it looked like a wave shuddered through the crowd, because everyone was shifting nervously, deciding if this was just some kind of test or the Queen was serious.

She was deadly serious. All the hustle started again when some of the men and other beings jumped to their feet, looked at her in distaste, some of them snorted and spitted on her boots as they were passing by. But the majority stayed in place, in order to pass the test, or simply because they were too afraid of their lives. Everyone was waiting for those who left to be burned to dust or smashed with stony rain. Nothing of that happened and the guys walked out of the gardens with no harm befalling them.

"Now," Regina walked around the inside of the sieve circle and smiled at the rest of them. Emma crossed her arms at her chest, a grin settled on her lips as she watched Regina play with those people. _She's not gonna change. _

"Now, rise all of you, who chose the path of real duty! Don't be afraid because now you're gonna be heroes! Is my army ready for serving its queen?"

"Always ready for a fight!"

Regina smiled kindly. "So let's rebuild our empire!"

That's where Emma frowned and unfolded her arms. She looked at Regina warily. The Queen just smiled and winked at her. Now the blonde was confused.

Regina turned on her heel, her cloak flying after her in effective wave. The dismissed army gradually rose from their knees and instead of heading outside to estate gates; they followed Regina, not paying attention to Emma. Well, they didn't know who she was, did they? She caught up to Regina and few guys watched curiously but from respectful distance, as if they noticed her just now. Still, the blonde felt as if they were sticking their dirty necks right between her and Regina like turtles to hear every word of the conversation.

"What are you playing at again? What do we need them for?"Emma breathed through her clenched teeth, so the men couldn't hear her.

"What do you mean, dear?" Regina said with a faraway look.

Emma grabbed her by arm and forced the queen to look at her. Few men pointed their weapons in her direction. "We're not building an 'army', are we? What do you mean by rebuilding the empire again? You're not gonna fight… THEM, are you?"

"That would be quite an interesting…family meeting." Regina grinned.

Emma frowned even more and came to halt, so did the Queen and everyone behind them.

"Of course I won't, you silly!" Regina pushed Emma's forehead with her index finger and the blonde smiled with a slight rolled of her eyes and a big weight fell from her chest.

They were walking once again when Regina added: "But I can't promise you no defending when attacked."

Emma imagined how Mary Margaret…Snow…would manage that kind of meeting. It was ridiculous to imagine her as a warrior. But she had a perfect picture of her and Regina shouting 'curses' at each other from the opposite sides of the table pointing with forks at their opponent. That made her almost burst in laughter. They should definitely go slowly with something like these gatherings.

* * *

At the end of the day, during which Regina made a great feast for everyone who stayed, and after she told everyone to spread the word that anyone is welcome if they want to start over, that no one will judge them for their past. Few men offered to stay in the castle as guards. Regina gave them some money for the start but not much so it wouldn't tempt them to go to buy more wine.

In a few hours, in the shadows of the hallway which was leading to her bedroom, she flashed her eyes to the window unconsciously and stopped, turning fully to the window and watching the peaceful yard down there. This night was completely different from the previous one. Clouds were gone and the gigantic moon sailed the velvet darkness of the sky. She breathed in and the freshness of the cold air gave her new energy, suddenly she wasn't tired at all, feeling adventurous and powerful. But in these moments nothing seemed to give her that adventure her whole being cried for. She wanted to run through the woods and dance and run and cry and sing, anything. Just when she was dreamingly tipping the window frame, the adventure knocked on it. To be exact, the light in one of the towers caught her attention. She blinked twice to be sure it's really there, and then ran as fast as she could. With almost no breath left in her lungs she got to the door at the top of the tower, not that she would be scared but it's better to be a little careful. When she was ready to breathe normally she pushed the door open to see all the old candles of the library lightened. The light was very strange after years of dust falling on the wax. But the figure sitting at the study table was too familiar.

"Daddy!" Regina beamed and ran to her father for a hug which occupied them for a few minutes.

When they parted they still held onto each other's hands. They were looking at each other rather inquisitively as people who haven't seen each other in a few decades did. Tears were rolling down both faces but they didn't stop smiling at all. It was happiness showing in all its forms.

"Daddy," Regina rasped. She touched her father's face as if it could disappear in a moment. Nothing like that happened. Her father smiled and nodded.

"Honey," older Henry grasped Regina's hand in his own and tried to stop the new stream of tears that was coming. "I missed you, my dear."

Regina was visibly trembling. "I missed you too, daddy. But how…"

Henry put a finger to his lips to silence her. "Let's sit down, daughter. I'll tell you."

He dropped back into his previous seat and Regina took another chair she found, it didn't look like it would survive more than a few more hours but she risked it. Who cares in moments like this?

Just now she noticed her father was pale as a sheet and looked a little bit sick. Well, but even more alive than the last time.

"Honey, can I get a glass of water?"

Regina shot to her feet and took the shining jar and glass from dusty window sill. She poured the liquid to the glass and gave it to her father. He took it gratefully, drinking it in one big gulp. He brushed the wetness from his lips with back of his hands, sighing in relief.

"Thank you. You have no idea how long I've waited for that." He put his hand to his chest.

Regina watched him without a word. Just now fear started filling her to the top, fear of what her father would tell her, how disappointed he is with her and how could she kill him only to have her vengeance, which she didn't really have anyway. That's how she wasted the life of the person she loved most. Pain of that truth made her cry again.

"Don't cry honey, I know." Henry tried to comfort her with his calm, rather thick voice.

"But…what I did…" The Queen shook her head.

"Now you have something else to focus your mind on."

"I do?" She raised her head to look at him hopefully.

"You were born to be Queen, a hero, something."

Regina frowned. "This is not what my father say." Her senses came to attention, trying to stay with reality.

But the look in Henry's eyes was kind and comforting; no danger was hidden behind those eyes, never.

_Woman, you have become too paranoid._

"I'm sorry, daddy…"

The old man raised his hand to silence her again. "Something is going to cross your way."

Confusion usually strikes full force, this was no exception.

Darkness devoured Regina when the big face of something really ugly and noisy almost bumped into her and in that moment she sat up in her bed, cold sweat covering her body. Emma had her hand already on the brunette's arm, stroking gently, whispering something about a bad dream. It took few minutes for Regina's eyes to shake off the haze. But the feeling in her intestines was too intense. She bent over the edge of the bed and disgorged almost everything she ate that day. Even Emma's hand on her back felt like poison to her at the moment. Her stomach rocked wildly like a decrepit boat on a raging sea. Strands of dark hair were glued to the sides of her face with the wetness of her sweat. Emma was trying to pull her into an embrace but that just reminded Regina of a dream so she pushed her away, still not looking at her. She wanted, needed to be alone. However, the stubborn blonde didn't have the same idea.

"Regina, honey," Emma was on her knees leaning to her, pushing the strands of hair away from the older woman's face, trying to identify the look.

Those words, maybe mixed with the disgusting smell of her own vomit hitting her nostrils didn't make it any better as she felt another wave of nausea. She was afraid to put her knees to her chin even if that was actually what she wanted to do. To make a human ball of herself and vanish into thin air. So she just stayed as she was, staring at her pale hands, praying for the sickness to leave her body, or her mind. Finally she looked at Emma. And she burst into tears. She didn't know why she was crying. Was it because her father was not alive? That it was just a dream and she didn't do well even there? That it would haunt her for many days from now on? That she can't tell Emma about it? _She would think me insane._

Emma finally managed to pull Regina's shaking figure into her arms, squeezing her lightly, stroking her hair and back in a comforting gesture.

After minutes Regina stopped trembling but resolutely denied to go back to sleep. For those hours they had till the sunrise they were laying in bed, staring to the ceiling, Regina even tried to read, but it didn't work, just then Emma started slowly talking, telling funny stories from her bounty hunter days, her voice more confident with every sentence. They were rolled on the covers with laughter till the morning, forgetting the night for a while.

But when the first rays of sun entered the bedroom, touched the furniture and revealed the mysterious world of dust flying in the room, a sharp pain cut Regina's head like a dagger. _Something is gonna cross your way._ She got up and took few steps to the drawer and back.

Someone knocked on the door. "Your highness?" The guard's firm voice called. "There is someone asking for audience."

Regina stared at the door for a minute. "Yes, I will hear them out." _If I can make myself busy… _She looked at Emma who nodded encouragingly.

They both dressed in no time and went to the throne hall. All the guards at the doors were fully awake, staying at attention when their Queen walked the castle in anticipation.

The first audience in the land since the curse was enacted, that was an event not to be missed. All the guards from the inner castle made it to the hall to see the ceremony. If they were disappointed they hid it well. Regina didn't care about ceremonies now. She wanted to hear what they had to say and do her best to solve the problem.

The Queen's crew wasn't of the same opinion as one of the guards stepped to the front and bowed with his forehead almost touching the floor. "My queen! The herald of her majesty, Queen Snow White is waiting for your audience. Are you giving him your kind permission for his requirements to be presented?"

"Sure. Bring him in." Regina commanded.

A small and very skinny man entered the hall and dropped to one knee in front of Regina handing her the scroll he brought from Snow White. The Queen motioned for Emma to take it. She opened the wax seal and showed the message to Regina whose face showed mixed emotions. She didn't know if she should cry or laugh.

"Well speak of the devil…" She eyed Emma significantly.

Emma remembered the conversation about their family gatherings. That memory put smile on her face as she slapped Regina's arm playfully. "Oh come on! It'll be fun! And look! Henry's saying hello and sending hugs!" Emma pointed to the last line. Regina smiled at her too. Then turned her attention back to the herald still kneeling in front of them.

"Tell your queen we will come in a week. And to tell our son that we love him."

The herald smiled and hurried out the room to deliver the message. It went better than he expected. When he was told to go to the Evil Queen his heart almost sank to his pants. And that feeling got even stronger seeing all the fearsome men guarding her estate.

Back in the castle, the ceremonial guard stepped up to his mistress again and called: "Your highness! The herald of his majesty, King Abner of the Dark Land is demanding audience with you!"

This time Regina frowned. The same look appeared on Emma's face. They saved the horse and brought it to the Dark Land. What more did the king want to ask for? Or is he organizing a celebration? Emma doubted it. Regina was absolutely clueless.

"Let him in."

The common man entered and just as the one before he kneeled and bowed his head, nervously squeezing the cap in his hands.

"Your majesty…king Abner would like to invite you to his kingdom…demanding your help."

The nausea was coming back to her. _Is this some kind of allergy to good deeds or something?_

"What does he need help with? Why didn't he send you to King James?"

"His majesty said…you are our only…hope."

Regina narrowed her eyes. _What is he saying?_

"Why?"

If the man wasn't trembling before, he was now. "You…you…didn't hear…?"

"What?" Regina's patience was gone since a few minutes ago. She could feel the tension in the hall. Everyone leaning forward to hear every word of the herald.

"C-c-creatures…from nowhere…nameless…are attacking our people in darkness. The Sun horse is not enough…"

Regina turned her back to the herald, putting a hand to her chin, musing. "Guards!" she called as she turned around effectively. She pointed to the ones at the door. "You two! Go after Snow White's herald and add to my message: we will come immediately. And tell him to hurry up. Go!"

They rushed outside to catch the man.

Regina looked at Abner's kneeling servant. "You'll go with us. I will give you an answer for your king at their castle. Now give him some food and a bed."

The Queen's men understood it was a dismissal and they lead the herald to the kitchen where he could have some bread and vegetables.

Regina went straight to her bedroom with Emma at her heels. They started packing immediately without any words. But the brunette caught a few gazes from the younger woman. She sighed. "I know. I don't care about the king but his people do not deserve this."

Emma processed the thought, and then nodded quietly.

"So we're gonna fight for them, not the stupid pig of a king. And I'm sure your parents are gonna help us."

"Just pray for it not to be like bringing your parents to the date."

"Oh, you didn't!" Regina threw a small pillow from the nearest chair at Emma.

They were still giggling when they left the bedroom. Their horses were ready and a few men decided to go with them again. It seemed some of them didn't want to part with their queen again, following her even to hell if necessary.

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, maybe it's developing too slow but anyway I hope we'll get to something. I still don't know where this story is coming. We'll see. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

"Watch out!" One of the men screamed when an arrow startled his horse, that was jumping and neighing now. The whole bunch had their swords and crossbows ready in less than a second. They turned their back to each other so they could see to every direction, with Emma and Regina in the middle of the great circle.

"Put your weapons down and give up!" A voice from the forest demanded.

No one made a move, only horses where shifting a little bit. "We have no intention of giving up!" Regina called her answer.

"Then you're a dead woman!" screamed the other voice and tenths of man with wild scream jumped out of their hiding places behind the trees or the bushes, running to them with heavy axes and swords in their hands. The circle of guards still didn't make a move, waiting for the Queen's command as well trained army. Regina waved her hand and all the attackers fell to the ground, their weapons turned to birds and flew away. Her men started to laugh along with Emma which just made the attackers even more upset. They managed to push their dirty bodies covered with even poorer clothes to their feet and with not really friendly gazes walking backwards, expecting another magical defense or even attack from the Queen. "You'll see what the cruelty is!" One of them, probably the leader, called to her with fist in the air and ran to the safety of the forest.

Regina didn't take the threat seriously. The circle broke after one 'Hail to our Queen!' and they continued their ride to the Snow White's castle.

"That guy…" Emma mused.

"…was one of those who left us at the beginning." Regina finished with a smile.

"Yeah! That's it!" Emma smiled, finally remembering the scene.

"And few others. It seems they're not happy with their new Queen." Regina noted.

"Well I am."

That made Regina smile even wider.

They didn't stop in the evening but stayed in saddles even at night. At the next sunrise they could finally knock on the gate.

Soldiers up on the rampart wall could see them coming from far away so they let them in without questioning.

It didn't take long and James ran towards them, worried look on his face.

"Emma!" He hugged her, when she got off the horseback.

She smiled at the warm welcome. When he released her from his arms, he shortly touched Regina's elbow. "Alright?"

The Queen nodded, wriggling uncomfortably a little.

It seemed that he took it better than Snow. Emma was glad for that. Not that she expected or even wanted their blessing but it was good to know at least one of them is not making a big deal out of her relationship with the Evil Queen. Yes, they all apologized to Regina before they left to her castle but Emma felt it wasn't _the_ apology. That it was probably just for what happened here. But now this small gesture of her father towards her lover was maybe a new beginning.

He ushered them to the hall with a round table after he commanded his men to take care of their other guests.

"What happened?" Charming asked when they were all seated.

"Shouldn't we wait for Mary Margaret?"

The question seemed to be a waste of breath since the mentioned queen entered the hall with Red, Zain and Henry at her heels.

"Is everything alright? Your message sounded desperately." She hurried to greet her daughter along with Henry who exclaimed happily to see his mothers.

Emma accepted another hugs and then looked at the Abner's herald sitting between her and Regina.

"Would you repeat your message?"

Everyone's attention shifted to the unobtrusive man, who was playing with his hat again, not looking anyone to their eyes. "Well…mmy master sent me…to the Evil Queen...t..t..to ask her for help."

"What kind of help?" Red and Henry asked at once.

"There is something that keeps the people from their sleep." Emma answered.

"Actually, they are under attack whenever the horse's light is out of sight." Regina added.

Everyone looked dumbfounded and quite puzzled.

Snow found her voice somehow. "Whoa, whoa…once again and human speech, please."

"There are horrible creatures attacking us when there's no light, they came while the king was gone looking for a horse."

Emma rolled her eyes at still clueless group. "The Sun-horse we were looking for with Regina."

Just then it rang a bell. "Oh, ok, go on."

"They've started to hurt our people, sometimes even our cattle, leaving terrible marks on their throats." The herald's voice was shaking again.

"So they're vampires! Cool!" Henry joined the discussion.

Regina looked at him rigidly, but couldn't hide small fire of amusement in her eyes. However it worked and Henry fell to silence with serious displayed on his face. But it didn't last long and they shared another few funny looks during the martial meeting.

_As mother and son. _Regina thought happily. _Is it really that easy? _She made funny face at Henry once again when she heard someone calling for her.

"Are we interrupting you?"

"Hm? What?" The brunette was looking around confused while Henry burst to the uncontrollable giggling seizure.

"We were saying…Henry, this is serious!" Zain's fist hit the table.

Everyone froze and agreed quietly. "What is he doing here anyway?"

Red took his hand in hers and tried to calm him down. He was a warrior, she understood.

"He's a prince, a part of the family and a future king. He should know what's going on. And it's thanks to him that we are home now." Snow defended her grandson.

"Just a kid for god's sake!" Zain didn't want to retreat as well.

"Hey! Stop it! Now!" Emma stood up from her chair.

"Sorry." Zain lowered his eyes.

"Henry?" His mom looked at him expectantly.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"Regina?" Another serious look.

"I'm ok, we can continue," she said with a smile.

Charmings offered her sharp glares.

Zain took it as a moment to continue his speech, seeing that the volcano is ready to erupt. "As I was saying, we need a good plan. There is absolute darkness there. The only light source is the horse. But we don't know how much of the light comes from it, how far it can reach. We know that those creatures are attacking only in dark. That is big advantage. For them. We are not used to that thick darkness and to be honest I doubt that any magic can make it better. To orientate there would be hard. Fortunately we got someone who's been there before we were." He turned to the Queen.

"That is quite right. I've been to Abner's kingdom before. I had some issues with his father." She smiled slowly. "But I don't know his son that good. I don't know how the land changed. But we'll see what we can do when we meet him. I hope he'll show us everything."

"Well, he has to if he wants to save his people. This is not a game, if it really is how he says, it's more than serious." Red noted.

"You're right." Snow and James nodded.

"Go to your master, good man, and tell him we are coming. We'll be there as soon as we can."

The herald smiled and looked truly relieved to hear he can go finally. He bowed. "Your majesties!"

When the sound of his steps faded away Emma breathed out deeply. "Ok, now with the real plan."  
No one knew what she's talking about, looking pointlessly at one another.

The young woman didn't pay attention to that. "Abner is one hell of a snide cat. Not that he didn't even care about the horse coming back but he wanted to kill Regina." She looked up eventually.

"Why would he try to kill her?" Red asked curiously.

"He told me about her and his father and he asked a lot of questions." Emma started to explain. "I had a feeling that once he found out she's alive he was more interested in the opportunity to meet her than in catching the only source of light for his people." The blonde needed few seconds to breathe, watching the quizzical looks on all the faces around the table. "He was pretending to be not interested in anything but a person can sense he wouldn't leave a chance to catch her. He confessed she was quite cruel, or at least his father said so. But she put her life at stake for his people and he didn't even blink."

All the time, Regina was looking at her hand, playing with them. But after a while, she said, "He was right. But there's no time for personal issues. He called me to save him because I got magic and that can be a big help."

"But it could be a trap." James intervened. "If he's trying to avenge his father…" he mused.

Regina nodded. "Indeed it could. But we can simply ask our lie detector if the herald was saying the truth." She winked at the blonde.

Emma smiled and just as Regina few seconds before she nodded too. "He wasn't lying," she told everyone.

That answer satisfied Regina. "Well then, it's decided. We are going there to deal with those intruders!" Full of optimism and looking forward kicking some asses again she was ready to stand up and leave the room.

However, in moment she was about to rise from her seat Emma spoke again. "But," the blonde said contemplatively, "it still could be trap. We have to be careful. And I mean careful." She had to emphasize the word. Because in the past, in what they went through they were careful, or they thought they were. She realized that all they'd done was improvisation. That was probably her style, but what about Regina? She needs protection and something to rely on, some plan she can trust. And surely not to think of it alone. But how can they plan war they don't know what to expect in?

Regina dropped back on the chair. She sighed. "Oh, what are we going to do then?"

"We're gonna protect you, mum." Henry beamed. "So when are we setting off?"

"Henry?" Snow addressed him. "I think Zain was right with something. Not that you are kid." She hurried to calm him down when he was taking breath to answer. "But it would be better if you haven't started your knight career here. Let's say first you have to learn how to defend. Only after that you can learn how to attack. You will stay and take care of the castle with some others ok? So take this as a defensive exercise, huh?"

He thought about it for a while. Then he nodded seriously. "Ok, I think you're right. But if anything happens I can come and help you. Just send a message…"

Charming ruffled his hair. "Sure we will."

* * *

The most famous of the fairytale castles became quiet and peaceful place once the sun fell behind the hills. Everyone was resting before the big day. The campaign was going to take long time. Who knows where to mystical land is. But not all inhabitants were sleeping.

"Are you sure this is a right thing to do?" Snow asked while pacing the chamber barefoot. Hem of her long nightgown touching the floor lightly.

"Come on! What is it with you?" James was already getting to bed.

Snow's hand flew widely to the air. "It's just…we are helping…HER!"

Charming sighed. "Look, why can't we throw it behind us and start over?" He was looking at her lovingly.

But she shot him a glare. "What are you saying? She did so much to us! She separated us for 28 years! Even here she hunted us, pursued us, trying to destroy everything we had, trying to take away our happiness! How can we go through this? How can we forgive her?" She was almost yelling in fury or maybe desperation.

"Look, I'm not saying we should forget everything but Emma trusts her. And I trust Emma. There must be something good in her."

Snow stopped pacing and frowned.

"Once you said you've seen the good in her. Remember in Storybrooke? Was she advancing only her interests?"

That was a rhetorical question but Snow was ready to nod in agreement.

But Charming's index finger flew to the air. "No, she wasn't. She was looking also after the others."

Snow couldn't believe her ears. "Since when are you on her side?"

He stepped to her from the bed and took her hands in hers. "I'm not on anyone's side. I'm just trying to say that if we have to work together and if we want Emma to accept us as her parents or at least something close to that, we have to make peace with this. It's not easy. It never is, I know. But we are people who can forgive, remember? She was evil and why? Because she couldn't forget, she couldn't get over something. But we were, are, different. Now even she seems to be moving on. We gave her few chances but it didn't work. Maybe we weren't right people to do that, maybe we weren't the ones to judge her, we were standing too close. When Emma gave her the right chance, not from the hatred or anger or misunderstanding, but from something deeper it worked. And it saved us."

"I'm sure she didn't mean to do that." Snow was still not convinced.

"What?" James thought his words had some effect.

"Can't you see it? She didn't mean to break the curse. She seduced Emma and kissed her and maybe she put some spell on her." She argued.

"You know very well that nothing can break such a curse, only true love's kiss." That was the only logical argument.

Snow shook her head. "Anyone else could be kissing in the same moment, and those people probably broke the curse."

Charming brushed his chin. "It wasn't us." He stated. "You could see and feel that the magic didn't come from near us. It was from somewhere else."

"It could be really anyone, you know? We're not the only ones who found true love I think. And why would Regina want to break her own curse? Why would she do that?" Snow was stubbornly standing to her opinion.

"What if she didn't know Emma was her true love? Or what if she wanted it to end? Maybe she was too tired of it, or she was sorry." The last part of the sentence didn't make sense even to James.

"She's not sorry even now. She still believes that I am responsible for all bad things that happened to her. I know I've done something wrong and I apologized few times, not just once, but it wasn't enough for her. She treated us all like we betrayed her."

James touched Snow's cheek gently. "What's the point in getting angrier and contemning her all the time? We won't find a peace until she does. So we can help her and support her and Emma. Be like family with her."

"I wanted to be family with her once." Snow whispered. "It backfired at me." She had tears in her eyes and lowered her head.

Charming put two fingers under her chin and lifted it to look her in the eye. "We can be family. And I know you two can get over this. I trust you. Besides, Henry loves both of his mums. How would he feel if his grandmother would be so…unfriendly, to her."

That poured some thought to Snow. She nodded slowly and kissed him shortly.

He smiled. No matter what was happening, he loved this woman.

* * *

One story above them, Regina was squirming in her sleep, covered with sweat again. Emma was sleeping soundly next to her oblivious to her lover's state.

_She was sitting in a huge library but she couldn't move. It wasn't that cozy romantic place as she had fixed in her head. This library was cold, too cold, window panes were broken or there weren't any at all. It was dark but there was enough light from outside that she could see giant bookshelves almost touching the ceiling. She looked at her body in the leathered armchair. It looked so strange, as if it wasn't hers anymore. She heard footsteps from somewhere and her head snapped up. She couldn't see anyway but someone was definitely walking fast. Finally she could recognize the figure. _

_Her father hurried to her, as fast as he could with his old legs. _

"_Daughter, I found you, thank god!"He looked happy to see her. _

"_Daddy," Regina beamed, happy to see him again. "How did you get here? And where are? How did you get here?"_

_He ducked his head. "Oh honey, what have you done again?" _

_The brunette didn't understand. "What?" She followed his eyes to her hands which she was sure weren't tied tightly to the armchair before. She twitched to get free or to find out if she's not imagining the rope around her hands and waist._

"_Why did you do this to yourself?" he asked her, obviously disappointed. As if she did it many times before. _

"_I don't know," she answered shakily, tears tightening muscles in her throat, strangling her. Henry untied her and touched her hand gently to motion her to get up and go with him._

_She got up from the armchair to her shaking legs. How long has she been there? Her father was still holding her forearm, leading her deeper between the bookshelves._

"_Where are we going daddy?"_

_He didn't reply right away. "Back to your room, honey."_

"_But…I don't want to go to my room."_

_He patted her forearm to calm her. "It's ok, daughter. We can go watch the stars."_

_She liked that idea more than the picture of her dark chamber. The old man took her up the stairs. He opened the hatch leading to the fresh air. Once up on the roof, they were standing at the best spot, the queen sighed in relief. Cold wind was blowing from North, enticing her hair to go with him. Her wrists started to burn, she didn't realize the rope hurt her so. _

"_Better?" Henry asked her quietly._

_She turned her head to him and nodded, returning to watch the sky._

_He shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Why are you doing this, honey?"_

_Regina's eyes widened and turned back to him. Unidentified fear filled her chest. _

_As if he was choking on something. "The ropes, the armchair, the tying…"_

"_But daddy!" She took him by both hands. "How could I tie myself up?"_

_He didn't raise his head to look at her. Just sobbed. "I'm sorry, honey," he murmured. Then he extracted his hands from her grasp and put one on her arm. "I'm sorry."One tear left his eye, wading its way down his cheek. Then he pushed the brunette with all his strength over the edge of the roof. _

_A scream escaped her mouth…_

…but in the chamber of Snow White's castle she just opened her eyes, inhaling deeply, putting her hand to her forehead. She wiped off the sweat she found there. It took her senses few minutes to adjust to the different surroundings, time, world, reality. Slowly she sat up in the bed, feeling too warm suddenly, pushing the blanket to her ankles, putting her sore head on her bend knees. Staying like that, breathing deeply it helped her to get more strength to her muscles. She looked at the blonde still sleeping next to her and decided to sneak out of bed. She walked across the room to pour herself a glass of water. _'Honey, can I get a glass of water?'_ One of her hands grabbed the glass and the other tried to navigate the jar to pour water in it. She managed to fill it only to half and drank it fast, afraid that she want get more. But it was enough to quench her thirst. She leaned against the coffer which was usually full of clothes and rested with closed eyes, contemplating her next moves. She pushed off the coffer and dressed to take a little walk and wait for a sunrise as the last time with Emma, when she didn't have to sleep. But she thought about it again and resignedly put off her clothes, climbing back to bed. As if Emma sensed she was there, she shifted closer to her and put her arm around Regina's waist. The queen didn't complain, it made her feel safe somehow. So she stared to the darkness of the ceiling and waited. Even if her eyes were sore, she couldn't sleep, only few minutes before sunrise she dozed off.

But that kind of sleep couldn't charge her with enough energy for the day, so she was very fretful when Emma after calling her name and attempting to shake her from her sleep tugged at the warm blanket covering her tired figure.

"Rise and shine, honey!" Emma tugged at the blanket playfully.

"Miss Swan, if you continue on yelling, I won't hesitate to use my powers," she mumbled to her pillow.

Emma jumped on the bed, her knees right next to Regina's head, pecking the brunette's cheek. "Someone's not in mood today. Come on, it was your idea to go to that Scary Land.

"Hmmmm," Regina couldn't force herself to get up, her limbs were too heavy from the lack of sleep.

"So, we have to do it in a hard way I guess." Emma put her index finger to her chin as if she was thinking what to do. She grabbed one side of the blanket at pulled it off of the queen with one smart move, putting it on her side of the bed.

Regina rolled on her back and tried to open her glued eyes. Emma took the advantage of still not that conscious woman and kissed her kindly. Regina's brain was waking up slowly, until she was conscious enough to take control of the kiss, circling her hands around the blonde's waist, pulling her down on her own body. The kiss wasn't that deep, but it was good morning alarm.

When they parted she opened her eyes and smiled at Emma. The younger would swear she seen flash of pain in the brunette's eyes but then pushed that thought away. _What would cause that anyway?_ She thought

Knock on the door startled them both, Emma automatically pulling the blanket back on them, not wanting anyone to see her naked girlfriend. The door opened and Snow entered the room. When she realized what she interrupted she lowered her head and put a hand before her eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't meat to…"

Meanwhile, Emma managed to slide off the bed and Regina sat up against a headboard, holding the blanket tightly to her chest.

"What is it?" Emma stood up right in front of her mother to prevent her from looking at Regina.

"I just wanted to ask if you're ready, so we can go." Snow put down her hand but wasn't looking directly at her daughter. Emma smiled. She felt like a teenager. But now she had more courage than back in those times. "We'll wait for you down in the yard." Snow, red as beet, turned on her heels and walked out of the room.

Emma looked back at Regina who was smiling mischievously.

"Ok, that was awkward," Emma noted with smile on her face too. "But, we have to catch on those years we were separated, I guess."

Regina was still smiling and with just the blanket covering her body she got up of the bed and walked to Emma still standing in her spot.

"Well, agreed, but only if it doesn't take much of our time together," she spoke as she brushed her nose with Emma's, teasing her, touching her lips slightly with her own but not kissing. When she was sure she's got Emma on her hook she left her personal space. Emma groaned.

* * *

Group of fifty best men in the land were waiting in full armor in the yard. Horses were snorting impatiently. Now they were waiting only for Regina and Emma. After a while they walked out of the castle, straight to the horses waiting for them, the group of Regina's soldiers joined them too. Snow and Charming where still on the ground leaving few last instructions to Granny, Red, Zain and Henry. They were all staying.

"Henry!" Regina called from the saddle and boy ran to his mothers.

"Take good care of this place." She winked at him conspirationally.

"And make sure the dwarves are not organizing too many parties," Emma added.

Henry saluted. "Yes mom!"

Snow and James got to the front of the group signaling everyone they should go. The men were riding off slowly to the morning.

"Ok, Henry, we gotta go. See you in a while."

"Be good, Henry. I know you'll do well."

They both waved to the group behind him and prodded their horses to hurry after Charmings.

"Why didn't Miss Lucas go with us?" Regina asked when they caught up to them.

Snow frowned. "Well, someone has to watch over the castle and land, and she and her grandmother are the best choice now."

"Well I'm sorry, dear, but we would welcome help of the wolf, they are quite useful in the dark. Not to mention that her sense of order is quite messed up." Regina let out a small laugh.

Snow's face colored with red and she took a breath to answer but then she remembered last night's conversation. Really forced smile appeared on her face. "I'm sure Granny can handle her. And officially Henry with Granny is in charge till Abigail and Frederick will come to take over." Satisfied with her answer she didn't have to pretend smile.

If the Queen was surprised she didn't show it. "Then why didn't we take the wolf with us?"

She repeated her question with face like stone but smiling inwardly. This was the easiest way to stay sane with those two.

This time Snow couldn't find answer. "Because it is as it is. And you heard us yesterday if we need them we will send a message."

"Oh ok." Regina knew she had her victim already half eaten but decided to save it for later. "Now…to get to our plan…" She halted her horse; the others did the same and the whole crowd too. "We're going ahead and talk to Abner, you come after us since I can't move the whole…army." She looked over the riders. "Hey!" She called to one of her man and he hurried to his mistress immediately. "You will stay with them and obey their orders, is that clear?"

"Yes, your highness." He bowed.

"Good." Regina turned back to the commanders. "You know the way. I hope I described it clearly last night." Her eyes shifting from Charming to Snow White. "Good luck!" She took Emma by hand and they disappeared in a smoke.

**Hope you had a good time reading chapter 2! Please review. :o)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long long delay but was busy at university. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy the chapter. :) **

Chapter 3

They reappeared on the borders, near the place where they handed over the Sun-horse to the king's men. Everything was silent. Light brush of wind reminded them that time is still running. But the freeze was much worse than the last time, the price of their visit to the Seasons. Winter was coming and it will soon come also to the Enchanted Forest.

Regina seen it hundred times but it still fascinated her. The darkness just few meters ahead. Few centimeters. They could see some pikemen, who were guarding the border, discussing something and laughing. Their heavy helmets were lying in a heap on the ground. The men were gathered around a small fire. When the two riders approached them from behind the border, two or three looked at them with bloodshot eyes and smiles on their faces.

Emma smiled too. _They are drunk! _It was quite impressive to see something like that when their country is in trouble. And a big one as the herald said.

"Good men," Regina called for them. Now they had their full attention. Or as much of it as it was possible. "We…"

"The Evil Queen!" Maybe the drunkest one exclaimed excitedly.

Regina frowned a little. "I…"

"…good to see you milady." The man continued, stepping closer to her horse and bowing clumsily. "Our master is waiting for you." He stepped back to the fire. "I'm sorry, milady, I need to warm up a little." He took the wine bag and took a huge swig.

"Thank you." Regina said and spurred the horse to move. They had to jump off anyway because of the dark but she didn't want to do it with the group near them, avoiding silly drunken conversation.

"Quite happy despite the fact they're in danger," Emma stated, looking behind her shoulder at the group they were getting further from. "I'm not sure I would be organizing party if some monsters attacked us." They were walking slowly with their horses at their side. Emma's trying to scrounge something from her, slightly hitting her arm with its head. Emma caressed the horse's head. Regina was still silent. "Well, I would probably get some shot for courage but…"

"They have a good reason to be happy," Regina replied, smiling shortly at Emma, but still being watchful. So was Emma. She just wanted to ease the mood that tried to hold of them once they entered Abner's kingdom.

But Regina didn't give up as well, she was smiling and it wasn't forced. She actually appreciated that effort. "They're closest to borders; they can run away anytime they want. Good reason to celebrate, don't you think?"

Emma didn't know if she liked the answer. She felt relief as if she was one of the men who can run, but the image of Regina running away was uncomfortable. She knew Regina is strong and she can fight for something. And that now she will stay with her. The blonde nodded with another smile and turned her head to look forward.

They passed by few houses in which they could see small light of candles. People had lives again; they were waiting for the horse to make their day. Literally. The road was winding through more and more small groups of houses, or trees, along a river…

Both the Savior and the Queen were silent, only the sound of wind, hooves and steps of their boots resonated in the dark.

"You know, I think..." Emma started and looked at Regina. At least she wanted to. But Regina wasn't walking next to her. The blonde looked back behind her and spotted the woman standing still, staring forward.

"Regina?" Emma frowned and took a few steps toward the older woman. "Regina?" She waved her hand to get the Queen's attention. "Regina?" Emma could hear panic in her own voice.

Regina blinked and looked at the blonde. "Yes? Oh sorry. Just lost in thought for while…" She took the bridle and passed still frowning Emma considering her not worth a glance.

But Emma offered her a very serious and angry gaze. No saying a word she followed the Queen, thinking hard.

"What's wrong with you?" She started, looking significantly at Regina. As much as she tried for it not to sound that accusing she knew the older woman heard it.

The brunette stopped her walk and turned to her angrily. She pointed to her own chest, "Me? What's wrong with me?! Why is it, Miss Swan, that there is always something wrong with me? Have you ever thought about the possibility that maybe there is something wrong with you?" She was breathing heavily since she got all those words out in one breath and gesticulated wildly.

"Oh so I should be offended then. Because if there is something wrong with me, no one asks me what it is or how can they help me or comfort me. So what is your problem exactly here, Regina?" Emma barked to brunette's face, her hands balled to fists in fury.

When the furious staring contest was over Regina added, "Nothing's wrong if you're asking but is there something I can do for you?" She took the blonde by hand, caressing her knuckles with her thumb. The warm look of Queen's dark eyes softened Emma's heart a little but not completely.

"You're lying." Green eyes weren't saying anything. No hate. No love. Nothing in particular.

Regina took a breath to say something but Emma raised a hand to stop her and shook her head.

"Tell me anytime you want. But I won't wait long."

The Queen's face filled with worry and sorrow. Hold of her hands on Emma's tightened. She wanted to tell her lover but she couldn't. This was too personal. Emma was too. _But she might think I'm crazy. _She was so sorry that Emma didn't know but she couldn't.

Emma extracted her hand from Regina's, gently brushing it with her fingers, letting the older woman know she meant no harm.

Regina offered her small smile as they continued on walking to king's castle.

* * *

James swung his sword full force to fend off the attack. "Come on! We got them!"

Soldiers gathered the small group of men as a herd and lead them to the royal duo.

Snow put the bow and arrow back to their place at her back and looked sternly at the group. "Who are you?" she asked.

But the men remained silent. One or two kicked them a little to speak up. But they resisted doing anything they were told to by people who caught them. Being defeated twice in two days? Not really what they expected.

"Why did you attack us?" Snow asked again.

But James was losing his patience. "Are you deaf?! Why did you attack us?" He had head full of their mission in the Dark Land.

Few men were shaking but haven't said anything just gazed at their captors.

"Who are you?" Snow repeated her question.

"Bummers and thieves if you ask me," said one of the soldiers.

James and Snow didn't say anything at that but they agreed.

"Do you know what honest work is? Have you ever tried such a thing? If not you should start. Much less of risk and more of good feelings." James smiled at them reassuringly and motioned their small army to let the guys go.

The group walked backwards warily looking from one soldier to another. "Our Queen will find out about this! Her revenge will be huge and devastating." Some of them smiled snidely.

"Bring them back!" Snow exclaimed. "What did you just say?"

"Our Queen will give you what you deserve," the leader growled at them again.

Charmings exchanged short glances of horror.

"I knew it," Snow noted. "I knew it!" She spurred the horse to gallop, James right behind her, with the soldiers jumping on their horses hurriedly not to stay far behind.

* * *

As they passed another group of houses, sharp angry cry of a baby cut the air, but some real teary cry and sobs too. Emma and Regina looked around, confused. "What was that?" They didn't know which one asked the question.

More sobs led them to one of the houses right next to the road. They approached it warily and stepped in carefully in order to find out what's happening.

"H-hello," apologizing they raised their hands in greeting gesture.

In a small room, the young woman with old eyes holding a baby, older woman and a man looked at them through tears silently. Just the baby continued on its tirade. Mother rocked it nervously trying to get it back to sleep, carrying it to another room, no eyes for the intruders anymore. Well, maybe little glance.

Bed at the edge of which the older woman was sitting had a person hidden there under the covers. The two women wouldn't have guessed at a first sight that there's someone else in the room. But now the covers moved and both man and a woman looked even sadder.

The couple dared to take few respectful steps forward. Someone there was probably sick and these people were waiting for his last breath out, for the release from his suffering.

The woman tried to be silent, to suppress her sobs but it was too much for her and she burst to new wave of tears.

"I'm sorry," Regina whispered and touched the woman's shoulder sympathetically.

Emma stepped closer to the bed to see the old, sick, gaunt man being at his last gasp. She looked at Regina over her shoulder and the expression on the brunette's face was clear. _We went overboard about this. _

"I'm so sorry," Emma whispered, shifting her eyes back to the pale man in bed.

After getting back to stand in the middle of the room she waited for Regina so they could continue. But the Queen stayed in her place at the woman's side for the next minute and then stepped to the 'dead' man as Emma did before. She touched his forehead and he rasped, no particular words leaving his mouth. Now Regina looked at Emma. Pleadingly. Emma understood but she didn't know how to answer. To heal him, it would mean making his family happy. On the other hand, he would have to go through that torture again. Dying again. But what's more than happy family? So she nodded to her lover, giving her needed courage to do what she could.

As Regina started performing the healing spells it all came back to her as if the man was protected by a shield. She looked at the woman now standing beside the bed, who was crying even more if that was even possible. The brunette grabbed her by shoulders forcing her to look her in the eye.

"What happened here?" She was gripping the woman's shoulders desperately.

But the woman just shook her head choking on her own sobs.

"Please, tell me," asked Regina, now gentler.

The woman got the cry under control for a few seconds and they had to focus hard to recognize words spoken by the voice tainted with cry.

"His disease…he was very…very sick and the healer said it's impossible for him to survive two days…b-but…it's more than week he's like that…please…don't…" The woman's voice broke, her face scrunched up, her upper lip curled in more suppressed cry. "Please, don't judge us…we…we wanted him dead…because… what kind of life this is? But he's still alive and no one knows why. We want him to have peace finally. To rest and feel no pain anymore."

Regina pulled crying woman to comforting hug but her brain worked on the mystery already.

"He's your husband, isn't he?"

The woman nodded and small smile appeared on her face. "He is." She put a handkerchief to her face to wipe off the tears. She took the man by hand, squeezing it gently, looking him in the eye.

"I tried to heal him but it's not possible," Regina started. "Do you know why?"

The woman shook her head no. "He wasn't cursed if you mean that."

That was exactly what Regina thought. But the answer took her aback. If he wasn't cursed then what could explain his resistance to her spells?

Emma felt tickling on her neck and head the sword ready in less than a second, swiftly turning around, pointing to the person who appeared behind her.

The woman yelped, putting hand over her heart in shock. The man they totally forgot about stood up, walking backwards till he hit the wall with his back.

A person? What was hovering there would be wrong to describe as a person. Leathery wings were moving, producing small breeze in the room. The sick man's throat released more of louder rasps.

Emma didn't hesitate and started her attack, trying to drive the uninvited guest outside or to kill it for that matter. The baby in the other room started crying its lungs out again. The flying monster screamed as well and hauled off at Emma with its long claws and very sharp teeth peeking from its hideous face.

Emma fought it as she could, she managed to cause same serious damage to her opponent's body but just after the creature took hold of her and nailed her between itself and floor, scratching and making Emma who was almost unable to move feel helpless. But she gathered all her strength and courage she had and kicked the monster off her body, few swings with her sword gave her at least some space and more importantly time to get up. Now encouraged by anger and adrenaline she rushed to hurt the creature fatally. All she did were few really deep cuts, from which dark liquid poured. That was enough for the creature to break the window pane on its way out.

The house would fall to silence if it wasn't for the child in the other room. The older woman hurried to take check on the baby, closing the door behind her as if she wanted to separate from the demons of the house. The man was trembling with his back still at white wall, not able to move, eyes wide open in fear. After few seconds he ran to the other room too, not caring about two strangers with the old man there.

But Emma wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings. Her anger was there only for one person, who was staring at her with very, very guilty expression.

Emma gritted her teeth and her hands balled into fists, gripping the sword till her knuckles turned white, striding to Regina, face to face with the Queen.

"What was that, Regina?"

The brunette shook her head, speechless, but she knew Emma won't take the bait. But she put on offended mask anyway and raised one of her perfect eyebrows, looking at Emma as if bothered and really bored, putting her hands to her hips.

"So you think I invited the…the…" she waved her hand in the direction of where the fight took place, "the beauty to the party?" She ran her fingers through her hair, sighing.

That was not what Emma meant. But anyway… "Bullshit, Regina! You've seen it before and you know what it is!" She breathed heavily. Anger boiling inside her.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Regina replied but she didn't look Emma in the eye.

"Don't lie to me!" The blonde raised a warning finger. "Regina?"

Regina finally looked at her lover. Her eyes full of pain and doubts, but she didn't give up. What she saw in the dream with her father was nothing, only the scary face. She sighed again, irritated.

"Miss Swan, I know nothing about this. And before you try to accuse me of something in the future, please, think about it before you do it." She pushed past the blonde and headed to the door, feeling awkward. But before she could step over the threshold she heard her name being called again. She rolled her eyes and turned around, crossing her arms at her chest. Emma was still with her back to her but leaning over the man in bed.

"Regina?"

It sounded urgently so she threw the theatrical performance away and appeared next to Emma who was watching, horrified, the changes in man's face.

"What is it?" The blonde reached with her finger to touch the face changing its color, turning slowly to red, red-brown and it started to change its form too.

"Don't!" Regina grabbed Emma's wrist and pushed her from the bed, looking directly to her eyes, touching her hand. Emma got lost in the moment despite her anger. Regina's eyes were looking so loving and so searching for support it confused her. The Queen slowly extracted the sword from the blonde's hand. She needed some encouragement. Putting her hand at the nape of Emma's hand, she pulled the Savior to the mind blowing kiss, which left the weak knees effect behind. She eventually pulled away, turned around and shoved the sword right to the man's heart. The old man screamed furiously and that was his last breath. It took Emma a while to start thinking again. She reached out and put her hands on Regina's, still on the sword.

"I'm sorry," Regina offered the half transformed man last look and pulled the blade out of his body, handing it back to Emma. They walked out without a word. Horses were nowhere to be seen. Regina whistled but she didn't get a reward by hearing hooves hitting the ground. She tried once again while Emma was trying to catch a glimpse of the animals from as far as she could without losing Regina out of sight. She couldn't see anything as well. She let out the air from her cheeks, once again checking the darkness. She joined Regina already walking the road to the castle and gulped down the words she had for the other woman.

* * *

Her horse stopped abruptly and she almost flew forward over its head. The stubborn animal had enough and didn't want to continue in the crazy pace, stomping from foot to foot, rearing up.

"Ho! Ho!" James was trying to calm rebelling horse and took it by the bridle. After a while the animal capitulated and Snow could finally jump down safely.

James did the same and caressed horse's nose, calming him with his voice.

Pacing Snow White didn't stop before the soldiers joined them. Just then she asked one of their men to give her his horse; that she needs to continue. But the soldiers just exchanged hesitating looks. She turned to James. He let out a breath with a hint of soothing smile.

"We need to rest. All of us." He didn't break the eye contact, approaching her, taking her hands in his. The retinue behind was nodding and murmuring their agreement.

Snow shook her head, frowning, not willing to waste any second.

"We don't know which Queen the brigand meant." That was really poor argument.

"There is no such a Queen except the one they could mean," she stroke back.

"I know, I know." He squeezed her hands reassuringly. "But what if they were lying? What if she didn't send them?"

She couldn't believe her husband's words. "Are you defending her again?"

"What? No! I'm not defending her; I'm trying to be objective. Anyway, why would she do that? Why would she take Emma away and make her to trust her, hm?"

"To fool us, to humiliate us…to…to…to hurt us." Her eyes wandered to her boots, now when thinking about it, it didn't make sense to her as well. If Regina was telling truth and she changed or she's trying to change for Emma…then there is nothing to worry about.

"Leaving Henry behind?" he looked at her quizzically.

"She…ok."

"Right," his wife exhaled. "No jumping to conclusions again." She offered him genuine smile. "I think we should make camp here, what do you think?"

* * *

Men at the castle gate were at full attention when the couple got there. The captain of the castle ushered them with three of his men to armory where Abner watched the training, satisfied. It was obvious they've had enough. Their clothes weren't in best condition as well as the bodies covered with them. Every gram of the fabric was heavier than ton. When the king noticed them, he threw his hands in the air coming their way and welcoming them as best friends. They both accepted cheek kisses politely.

"You made it," he said with very polite small smile.

They both nodded.

"Maybe you would like to rest for a while." He offered them as if they weren't really tired. With a small group of guards they were led to their private chamber with fresh food from kitchen sent to them immediately. They both dropped to the armchairs in front of the fireplace after washing up a little and dressing to clean clothes. Chewing slowly the delicious pieces they stole few looks at one another from time to time.

"Ok," said Emma with mouth full of a juicy fruit. "I think it's not gonna be that hard. If Abner's got big army we can easily stop these creatures." She took some more of the food, pointing to Regina, "With help of your magic, of course."

Regina laughed and leaned back in the armchair. "You are so much like your father!"

Emma frowned with food halfway to her mouth.

"In a very cute way," she added, making Emma smile uncertainly. "All magic comes with a price," Regina stated more seriously.

Emma licked her finger from the juice. "I know, but…" She looked to the ceiling as if thinking. "…let Abner pay it. We are helping him, not ourselves hm?" She looked playfully at Regina.

The brunette laughed again. "If it was that simple! It will always come to you, no matter what you do."

Emma's head leaned against a headrest, turned to look at Regina, her blonde hair getting in a way, tickling her face. But Emma didn't bother to push them away; she loved this kind of freedom when around the other woman.

"Come on! I'm trying to lighten the mood! Let's not think about consequences!" She winked at Regina.

They both knew there are always consequences but they didn't want to think about it. Events of last few hours haven't made it to their conscious selves.

Standing up, Regina made a move to Emma and she was in front of her in a blink of an eye. Emma enjoyed the view of the brunette towering above her, pushing herself from the back of the armchair to circle the Queen's waist with her arms. Regina put her own arms around Emma's neck, keeping the smile plastered on her face, stealing a quick kiss from the blonde.

Soon, everything was forgotten, left behind and pleasure took the conductor's baton. Emma couldn't keep herself down on the chair. She leveled her height with Regina, kissing her hungrily, pushing her tongue past the slightly opened lips, which made the Queen moan in agreement and flood of hot wetness between her legs. She was on fire, almost literally. The brunette's hands were roaming all over Emma's back, slightly pulling the blonde closer to her lusting body. The Savior's hands weren't far behind when going down to grab the perfect ass of the Mayor. Another moan to her mouth from the other woman approved she's doing good and continued with pulling shirt from the tight pants. Regina's lips used the moment of surprise and attacked the blonde's neck, kissing, licking and biting. "Bed…now." Emma couldn't say more, her words died out in her throat or maybe directly in her brain because she couldn't form any more of them. She claimed Regina's sweet full lips, already standing up, while taking the Queen's clothes with her. Regina, encouraged by Emma's action got impatient too and didn't even care to put the blonde's clothes off. The heavy leather gambeson had to be untied but before it could hit the floor, Regina ripped Emma's shirt in two, exposing pale skin flushed with red, as the body was so aching for warmth of the other. As if to prove the theory, Emma's hips crashed with Regina's as the blonde kissed the Queen wildly, pushing her tongue to the battle where everyone wins. Warm palms caused pressure on Emma's back pushed her forward to meet the waiting embrace. Too late Emma realized that both of them are naked even if she was sure that she had her pants two seconds ago, approaching absent mindedly the small table with food. She adjusted them to the right direction of the bed not daring to break the contact with anything of Regina.

* * *

Few more arrows found their way to the trunks of nearby trees but none were life danger for them. Groups of bummers followed them all the time but the word probably spread as they didn't come closer. The thieves watched them from the darkness of the woods, sometimes shoot at them but even they were too far or too blind or shaken.

Charmings watched their every step thoroughly too. One believing it's got to do something with Regina, the other doubting it but still being watchful. Not that they trusted Regina's soldiers that much as well. They had eyes wide open to catch any sign of defiance or treason. Weather was colder and colder every day, northern winds blown at their full force and snow was trying to slowly hide the road from them. Sometimes it wasn't possible to continue through the strong wind so day wasted a lot of time stopping and building poor tents that were so ragged it almost didn't protect them at all. Finally they arrived to the calmer area and they took the whole day of sleep. The tired 'army' more than appreciated it, relieved that finally they can make fire to warm up and eat something more than stone bread and salted meat. They could defrost it now on the fire and roast it, or just have it warmer. The soldiers were professionals trained to survive in extreme condition but this was like Christmas for them, and no one judged them if they started to sing and dance and drink some of their secret stocks. What's more, it seemed that they finally shook off the men following them; they probably lost them in the whirls of white flakes. Snow and James walked from time to time through the camp, patting the soldiers on their backs, joking with them and giving them some courage by that for the upcoming days.

"They so deserve it." Snow sighed when James sat down next to her with a steaming mug.

"Yeah," he agreed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and kissing her hair.

Thinking about Emma and 'the Queen' as they silently agreed on calling Regina, the night began.

**Thanks for reading. I'd like to know your opinion - reviews are sooooo welcome! **


End file.
